His Own Sparrow
by gladysnotw
Summary: There's nothing Charlotte would love more than to go on an adventure with her father, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. But, when they stop to port in Tortuga, she meets a runaway slave who has a long and dangerous history with the captain than she realizes.
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't this a perfect day to be at sea? The wind, the splash of the waves, the rum!"

Captain Jack Sparrow was in a bright mood. Mister Gibbs noticed right away. He shook his head with a small grin and continued swabbing the deck. He was the only man that Sparrow trusted from his crew.

Well, except me, anyway. I sat at the edge of the boat and stated down at the water. The foamy bubbles filled the surface and the breeze cooled my cheeks from the burning sun. My hair, though short, got a bit messy from the wind. Father advised that I cut it short when I was young for reasons I know not.

He handed me a pair of scissors and I was off, cutting more than he expected. However, he never minded it and I've kept the look ever since. It was dark brown and short, like a young boy's.

Father finished his bottle of rum and rested both elbows on the edge of the boat where I sat.

"You're very quiet, as usual."

I shrugged. "Just wishing you finished that story you told me the other night. When you taught that Beckett who the real man was."

Father smiled. "Ah, yeah. His fleet were sent back home the minute his ship was blown to bits! And, me? Well, I parachuted down to safety."

I smiled back. "And, of course, you saved Miss Swan. You held her in your arms and landed safely!"

He clapped his hands. "Couldn't have ended it better myself. Come, come! We'll be in Tortuga soon!"

With a small turn and a hop, I walked across the deck as father held out his hands in the usual way when he walked. He snapped his fingers and Gibbs brought him his beloved hat.

"All ashore that's going ashore, lads! Our crew needs new recruits, so step to it! Movement! I wanna see movement!"

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, Captain. What about the young Sparrow?"

I stood beside him and raised an eyebrow. "What of me, Mister Gibbs?"

He jumped, not noticing me. "Oh! Well, I didn't mean anything-"

Father waved his hand and scoffed. "We have a tight schedule. My beloved child will stay aboard and guard the ship, won't you, love?"

He grinned and showed his yellow teeth off to me. I could smell the sweet smell of rum in his breath and took it in.

Taking out my sword, I spat on the floor. "With my life, Father."

He walked ahead as a crew member handed him a new bottle of rum. Gibbs followed after him, clumsily, and soon the ship was empty. The dock was filled with drunkards, pirates, and confused sailors. I sat on a barrel giving my sword a few waves.

With a heavy sigh, I gazed at the sunset and shrugged. I was nearly 20 and Father said I was almost old enough to be second in command.

A small screech and a small weight on my shoulder made me smile. My pet monkey sat on my shoulder and gave my ear a nibble.

"Hello, Jack. Causing trouble again now that father isn't on board?"

Father didn't like Jack very much. Jack was troublesome and jittery. He could be sweet and sensible when he wanted to, which was hardly ever.

"I think I've done enough work today. This gal deserves a drink."

I got off the barrel and hurried off the ship. Stepping onto the dock, I saw Gibbs standing nearby. He was conversing with another crew member, both clearly drunk.

Their clothes were muddy and I could smell a horrid stench as I got closer to them. The other crew member, Dagger, slapped Gibbs on his arm and they laughed heartily. Dagger joined the crew about a month ago and got his name from the terribly deep hole in his eye. Of course, you wouldn't know such a thing was there with the patch over his eye.

I patted Gibbs on the back. "I'll be a moment, Gibbs. Keep a sharp eye out on the ship, aye?"

He hiccupped and nodded. "Aye, aye, Captain Sparrow!"

Smiling, I walked away and entered the biggest bar in Tortuga. The place was a riot as always. Men arguing, guns firing, and giddy music. Sitting at a table, I spotted my father from afar, holding a large mug. He grimaced when he saw me and walked over.

"You're supposed to be on the ship, Missy. And, if I'm not too drunk, we're not on the ship, are we?"

Shrugging, I looked at the table. "Well, I'm never where I'm supposed to be, am I? So, any idea on where we're off to after this?"

He took a seat beside me and reached into his jacket. Scanning our area, he felt confident to take out a map. I paid close attention, holding my cup close.

He laid the map on the table and flattened it with his hands. "Now, after Gibbs and Dagger fetch us more crew members, we'll be off to the Isle of Black Arena."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's a bit of a trip. And, what exactly do you plan on finding there?"

Father's mouth turned into a grin as he leaned closer to my ear. "A scepter, dear child. A golden scepter."

"A scepter? What for?"

He paused. "It once belonged to a king. A king known as Midas."

I narrowed my eyes. "The King of Gold? The king who's very finger could turn a whole kingdom into gold with a single bloody touch?"

His face filled with content and he leaves back in his chair. "The very one."

My heart raced with excitement. "A scepter with such a history is a valuable one, indeed."

Chugging his rum, he held up a finger. "Aye. However, there is also something valuable on the scepter."

I grimaced. "What?"

"Fingerprints."


	2. Chapter 3

"Fingerprints...from Midas himself?"

"Aye."

"So...then, it must have the same ability as him. To turn things into gold!"

Jack smiled, revealing his not-so-perfect teeth. "You're catching on quick! I'll be returning to the ship, then. Don't stay behind too long or we'll set sail without you!"

He jumped to his feet and marched out of the bar, humming to himself. Charlotte gave a scoff at his last statement. She watched as several men yanked one man out and toss him outside with the pigs. Normally, she would've just ignored the brutes. But, she noticed something off about the man they threw out. His eyes were blue. A cool shade of blue. He was bandaged poorly and she knew being with the pigs could risk his injuries getting infected.

She stood to her feet and stepped out of the bar to get a better look at the man. He lay unconscious in the mud as the pigs sniffed his face. Charlotte took out her sword and scared the beasts aside as she knelt down and checked the man's pulse. His face was filthy and bruised. His right arm was bandaged poorly and covered in old and new blood. She looked around, realizing she'd need help carrying him to the ship. Shaking her head, she ripped his old sleeve to get a better look at his arm.

She'd have to clean it here and leave him. When she tore the fabric, her eyes widened. His arm had a tattoo. Not just any tattoo. It was the mark of a slave. Her hand shot to her mouth as she looked around. A runaway slave. They were worth an arm and a leg, and the idiots who threw him out hadn't realized what they'd done.

"Blinking hell," she whispered.

Now, she _had_ to get him to the ship. Putting her hand in her lips, she gave a loud whistle. It echoed through the night as she waited. Suddenly, Mr. Gibbs was at her service. He saluted her, a wee bit drunk. "Ma'am?"

"This man. Carry him to my quarters on the ship. But, do not tell my father. This is our secret."

Gibbs gave her a look. "What's in it for me?"

She frowned. "I'll give you a bottle from my father's private cellar."

Gibbs couldn't have looked happier. He quickly rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Charlotte followed behind as they marched to the ship. Thankfully, her father was not back on the ship to see them. He must've got ahold of another bottle of rum. When they reached her quarters, Gibbs left expecting his bottle soon. Charlotte removed the headband from her hair and washed it in a hot bowl of water.

She wiped the stranger's face clean. His skin was so fair and soft. Odd, for a slave. She then moved to his arm and cleaned it thoroughly. Next, she replaced his bandages. When he was all clean, she laid him down on a cot. Wiping her forehead, she smiled at her good deed. Suddenly, the stranger began to mumble.

"No...no..."

She shushed him. "Sir? You're alright. You're free."

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "What..?"

"You're no longer a slave. You're cleaned and free."

The man grimaced and slowly sat up. "Where...am I?"

"You're on a ship. You're safe now."

He stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Your bandages needed changing and you were thrown into a pigsty. Your injuries could've been terribly infected."

The stranger glanced at his new bandages and raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Well, extraordinary."

His voice was not what she expected. He spoke clearly and well. His vocabulary sounded larger than hers. "Who are you?"

"My name is Charlotte. The crew mostly calls me 'Lottie'. And, you are?"

The stranger grimaced. "Crew? You mean...you're a... _pirate_?"

She frowned. "And, you're a runaway slave. I could've had you turned in for a great deal of money, but I didn't. And, I don't plan to."

The man looked at her as if he didn't believe her, But, he dropped the subject for the time being. Charlotte watched as he slowly got to his feet and stretched a bit. She wondered how he managed to escape and how he came about all his injuries. "You haven't told me your name."

He looked at her and was silent for a moment. "Anthony."

They jumped when they heard commotion above them. Charlotte gripped her sword. "I think your owners want you back, Anthony."

He grabbed a broom nearby and held onto it like a weapon. "You stay away. I'm not going back-"

She took out her sword and gave it a hard swing, cutting the broom in two pieces. "I said I wasn't going to give you back! If you follow my lead, I'll help you escape."

He stared at her, uncertain. She shrugged and motioned for him to follow her. Anthony didn't budge. He narrowed his eyes at her and stepped away. Charlotte frowned and demanded that he follow her. He didn't trust her, she realized. This angered her for she was more than a murderous pirate. "I helped you get better. I could've left you in the pigsty to be found by your owners or another ruffian who would've turned you in. My father raised me well. Slavery is an even greater evil than piracy."

Anthony raised an eyebrow at that. She grabbed his arm and yanked him along. They hurried out of the room. Charlotte remembered her father had a back window in his quarters. "Follow me, quick."

They hurried into Jack's quarters as she opened the back window. She motioned for Anthony to go first and he did. The window was above the dark sea, so they'd have to swim to shore. He jumped into the cold sea as Charlotte followed. They swam to the side as they heard men talking on the deck.

"We are missing a slave. We've been told he was taken aboard your ship, pirate."

"Nonsense! No slaves on this ship! You're welcome to search."

"Very well. Tear it apart, men!"

Charlotte realized the men weren't going to leave the Black Pearl without their slave. She glanced at Anthony and told him to swim ahead. He did and she swam after him. She cupped her hands around her mouth as she saw the men on the deck. She could see her father yelling orders at Gibbs as the men searched for their slave. They wore fancy clothes. Filthy man-owners. "OI! YOUR SLAVE'S OVER HERE!"

Anthony turned when he heard her scream. All the men on the deck turned and saw them. She waved at Jack and smiled. "Sail on to the den! I'll find you there!"

Jack saluted his daughter as the wealthy slave owners flooded off the Black Pearl. Some jumped into the water after them, while the rest tried to beat them by rushing back to land. Charlotte turned and met Anthony on shore. "What are you waiting for? Run!"

They ran into the jungle as the lights from the town slowly faded away and they were left with darkness. They ran until their legs could take no more. Anthony gasped for breath as he laid down. Charlotte took out a box of wet matches from her pocket and prayed at least one was dry enough. "We need to find a cave. They'll see the fire if we stay."

Anthony narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather go on my own from this point, pirate."

Charlotte grimaced. "I just saved your life twice, you ingrate."

"You nearly got me killed diving into that freezing water!"

"Well, by all means, maybe I should've let them get you."

Anthony was about to argue but he said nothing. He quietly followed her as she led them to a dry cave. She gathered small twigs and created a small fire for them to keep warm and dry off. He poked at the fire with a stick and sighed through his nose. He watched as she stroked her hair and held it by the fire to dry.

"You're not like other pirates."

"Oh?"

"You're not as annoying."

She smiled a bit. "You're probably the whiniest slave I've ever met."

He frowned. "Hilarious. So, where are your parents?"

"My mother...I don't know who she is. Neither does my father."

Anthony just looked down. "I'm sorry."

He didn't look the least bit sorry, but Charlotte just took it. "What about you? Family?"

Anthony shook his head. "No. Not anymore. I...used to work with the East India Trading Company."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You? But, you're..."

"A slave, I know. Things just got...complicated."

She decided not to press him on the subject and was silent. He poked the fire, sending sparks in the air. She stared at the flames for a few seconds until she looked back at Anthony. "So, that's why you hate pirates."

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"You worked for the East India Trading Company. They hate piracy."

"That's not the only reason. One pirate...nearly killed me."

Charlotte listened closely. "Who?"

Anthony narrowed his eyes at the very memory of the pirate. He stared at the fire as he frowned. "I'd rather not discuss it. Besides, it's late. We should get some sleep."

"Right. Night."

They laid down and got comfortable for the night. Charlotte kept her sword close as she stayed up watching Anthony for a few hours. Little did she know that the man before her was a dangerous one, indeed.


End file.
